A Day of Work
by KaoruTheRandomBookworm
Summary: Latvia decides to hide for the day, so Lithuania gets to spend the day with Russia. But when Russia suddenly becomes angry at the whole world and Lithuania is in the line of fire, who will be his hero?


Latvia ran down the stairs at top speed. No way was he going to let Russia find him today. One of the other morons should get stuck with him for the day. He dived under the stairs just as Russia opened his bedroom door.

"Latvia?" the Russian called out.

Estonia passed though the foyer, glancing up at Russia at the top of the stairs and swinging his eyes down to meet Latvia's. He shook his head for a second but didn't say anything.

"Latvia!" Russia yelled, walking into one of the rooms. "Lithuania! Where's Latvia?" Russia asked, loudly.

"I don't know," Lithuania yawned, sitting up in bed. "He got up before me."

"Did he escape?"

Lithuania shrugged, stepping Russia to go get breakfast. He really didn't care where Latvia was. It was too early to even think about Russia's little pet.

"Lithuania!" Russia yelled.

The Baltic sighed and rubbed his eyes, turning back to the loud nation.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" he asked, a strange glint in his eye.

"No?"

"It means you have to spend time with me all day until we find Latvia."

"I...What?" Lithuania's eyes widened. He never spent the whole day with Russia before. He was usually able to get away with most things around the house (like mouthing off and walking away to find food) because Latvia always had Russia's attention. He couldn't..."What?"

"You're going to spend the day with me, Lithuania." Russia smiled and put an arm around the shorter nation's waist, picking him up and carrying him under his arm.

As soon as they came down and disappeared into the kitchen, Latvia ran back up the stairs.

"There's a lot of things that need to get done," Russia told Lithuania as he piled pots and pans into the nation's arms. "Latvia?" he asked into one of the cabinets. "Most important of all, you need to get some food cooked. I'm going to give Ukraine a call so she can come have dinner with us. So we'll need to have extra food made for her." Russia handed him a couple more pans and ruffled the Baltic's hair. "I think she might actually come this time."

Lithuania's mouth fell open and he nearly dropped everything in his overflowing arms. Russia was making him cook an enormous dinner and Ukraine might not even show up? "Maybe you should call Belarus," he said nervously. "She's guaranteed to come, isn't she?"

"There's no need to bother my younger sister with a dinner party," Russia replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Now, you can start all of this later. I just wanted you to start planning it in your mind. First, we have a lot of back-breaking work to get through first."

Back-breaking work? Lithuania bit his lip. Just thinking about it made the scars on his back sear with pain. He followed Russia into the living room and stop for a few seconds in front of Estonia. "Hey!" he whispered harshly. "You're going to help, right? Where's Latvia?"

Russia had stopped in the doorway to his backyard, glaring at Lithuania for not following. Estonia glanced over his shoulder quickly and smirked. "Sorry, Lithuania. I'm really busy." He turned back to his computer and began typing furiously.

Lithuania frowned and walked away from him, wondering how much work Estonia actually got done around here on a daily basis. He spent the whole day on his computer, so it couldn't be much, right?

* * *

Russia was angry and for what reason Lithuania wasn't really sure. All he was sure of was that he still had a lot of work to do and very little time to do it in.

Russia hovered over Lithuania all day reminding him that he had to get dinner started but telling him he couldn't start it until everything else was finished. The pressure was on and there was nothing he could do about it.

The more the sun set over the horizon the angrier Russia seemed to get, and when it finally became dark he started yelling furiously. Lithuania tried to understand what he was saying, but Russia didn't seem to actually be yelling at him... just at the world. However, he still flinched when Russia raised an arm, presumably to strike him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Russia?" an angry voice called from somewhere above them.

Russia whirled around and glared at the loud American that was standing on his roof. "This doesn't concern you!"

Lithuania put down the axe in his hands and looked up. _No way_.

"You took my friend when I was really sick and couldn't take care of him, but this is not how I thought you'd be treating him! I told you to take care of him, Russia! And I bet he's just as sick of you as I am. I'm taking him home with me!" America jumped down and looked at Lithuania sadly. "That is, if you want to come... Just to visit for a while... Then you can go home."

The Baltic stood speechless for a few moments before nodding. "I would love to go to your house, America."

"Who said I would let you take him?" Russia practically growled.

America pulled out a manila envelope and waved it in front of Russia's face. "There's a few things in this folder that says you're going to be cooperative."

"It's not..." Russia started nervously.

"Oh yes it is," America smirked. "And these are just the copies. The originals are hidden away."

Russia frowned and turned away. "Fine. Take him. I have to find Latvia anyway." He marched away without looking back.

"Thank you," mumbled a very tired Lithuania.

"I just thought it was time for you to go home," America smiled.

* * *

**A/N**

**Disclaimer: Lithuania gained it's independence in 1990 (Recognized in Russia in 1991) and it had absolutely nothing to do with America, I just thought America (the person) going back for his friend would be a nice story. (After all, Lithuania loved the whale and Tony). So this has no historical backing. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story anyway. Have a nice day, please review, and DFTBA**


End file.
